Life Over Death
by Zorula
Summary: Based off of the ShortFilm by Marsha Onderstijn on YouTube. Lukas is ashamed of his curse; taking the life of those he touches. But he meets a carefree boy named Matthias, who looks past the dark ability and sees the life truly within the sprite. But, all happiness ends. DenNor. Character Death.


**Hello readers! This is my first short-fic on Hetalia, and I really thought this was a interesting thing to do. If you want to watch the shortfilm before reading this, the the link is provided below.**

 **Link:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the 'The Life of Death' shortfilm.**

 _The circle of life and death is always at the back of people's minds'. A question that has everyone fearing for their lives, yet a passion to know what's on the other side of death's door._

Death. That's what people called him. The Black Death, plague, creature of misfortune. It stung. It really did. Yet the product of death is irrelevant, to what he really feels. A shame, dark cloud ominous, always looming him wherever he went. The humans of this world were selfish, blaming death for the loss of their daughter, or the illness that plagues the son.

'Death' had been roaming this world for centuries, watching the passing and rebirth of souls for as long as he remembered. He wondered what it was like to walk alongside a friend, sharing sweet nothings with a lover, or feel the embrace of a loving family. He took the love away, watching as his will overcame the ones who wanted to stay in the light, never to feel Death's cold embrace.

He never wanted to be such a creature, that always took the life away. Ruined loving families, broke the red string binding lovers... It stung, more than anyone would ever know.

He wanted to feel love. Companionship. The warm tingily feeling when you have eye contact the person at the other end of the string of fate. But it was never meant to be. He always brings despair. The cold darkness.

It wasn't until years later that 'Death' felt the warm sensation of longing. A longing for a companionship with a human he stumbled across on a rather cloudy day. Most in the village were inside, cooped up in warm blankets and dozing by the fires that chased away his cold being.

He didn't know what about the human boy that caught his attention. Maybe it was the way his smile rivaled the sun, giving his warmth to all. Or maybe it was the way his eyes gave all who looked into them a feeling of happiness. 'Death' thought that this boy was the literal personification of life.

'Death' followed the boy around, feeling contempt with the trail of warmth he left behind, wanting to embrace himself in the heat. This went on for weeks; The boy being followed by Death himself, but never aware until he spotted the cold shadow one day, walking back to the cottage he shared with his half-brother. What the boy saw took his breath away.

His stalker was beautiful. Cold but soft indigo eyes, skin as pale as ice, and his hair a crystalline shade of silver, mixed with a darker blonde. He looked ethereal, moving with the shadows a if he was one of them, a breathing ice sculpture in beauty. He put down the basket of vegetables he had, walking over to the shadow.

The shadow slightly tensed, lips parting and eyes widening in the slightest. Never before had a human seen him; it was like a unspoken rule of life and death. Those with life flowing through their veins never saw the darkness until he came to them personally, stealing the warmth from their bodies, and putting them to eternal rest. The boy got closer, and smiled.

'Death' frowned slightly, fearful that he would take this ones' warmth so early in life. He didn't want that... this boy was the only human that had ever made him feel alive. The sunshine from his smiles, the happiness literally flowing out of his eyes... 'Death' shook his head, putting one of his hands up, the other going behind him, brushing against vines that had attached themselves to the wall.

An intake of breath. The shadow looked behind him to see the ivy shriveling, dead within a matter of seconds. The boy's eyes were wide, but as he looked back at the crystal face of the shadow, he saw remorse, shame, and fear in his beautiful eyes. The boy decided then, that he would be the one to chase those emotions away.

He smiled at the other shadowed boy. 'Death's eyes watered. This boy... he accepted his disease, his shame, his ugly curse. His heart swelled, warmth filling the once icey organ. 'Death' managed a smile in return.

Fire. One word that sends people into a frenzy, fear of their lives being taken by the grabbing flames.

The boy, which 'Death' had learned was named Matthias, was standing wide eyed at the remains of his home. His brother... taken by the cold embrace of death.

'Death' slowly made his way to Matthias, standing a bit behind him. Shame. Guilt. He was feeling all these things.

 _"You didn't do this, Lukas."_

'Death' looked up. _Lukas_. Matthias had insisted that he called him something besides 'shadow'. Lukas frowned, his eyes averted to the charred ground. Oh, but how this was his fault. The boy's brother had gotten caught in his web of darkness, the flames slowly stealing the life out of the brother's lungs. He is death. All life stolen from the warm veins in his being, was taken by him. Matthias looked back at his companion, tears running down his face, but a bright smile evident on his face.

 _"It's okay."_

For the first time in his existence, Lukas felt a warm tear slip down his cold cheek.

Lukas watched from his pirch as Matthias packed his bags. His home was gone, brother taken by the grasp of death, and family deceased. He still feels responsibility for the loss of his friends brother, feeling burdened with the life of his brother on his heart.

 _Why did he get close to this human again?_ Lukas thought that many times.

 _Because he brought you to life, filled your veins with the warmth of companionship._

Ah, that's right. He let this boy melt the ice barrier he had encased around his heart. And look how he repaid him. The death of his last living family. What a disgrace.

Matthias wiped his sleeve on his forehead, hauling the old backpack over his shoulder. However, when he reached the door, he paused, looking back at Lukas who was still sitting on the short post. His eyes told shame, longing, and something else he couldn't identify. Lukas refused to follow Matthias, no matter how much the other pleaded for him to come along.

 _"I would just cause you more pain, fear, and loss to you..."_

Matthias frowned, his once warm eyes filled with sadness. Lukas wasn't just his friend... they had evolved from that, even with few words. Lukas was his family. With a sad smile, the boy put down his bag, walking over to Lukas.

The other tilted his head, curiosity evident in his indigo eyes. Matthias walked right up to the smaller blonde, giving him a small smile. Then, he tried to hug Lukas.

Key word, _tried_.

Lukas moved back, eyes wide and full of fear. No, he didn't want that to happen...

 _"Don't touch me... I will only bring death, you know this."_

Matthias ignored the pleading look in the others' eyes, and shook his head. _"Then if death is with you, I'll gladly take that exit."_ Lukas opened his mouth to retort when he felt something warm on his lips.

Tears fell down his pale cheeks as reality hit him. Matthias had pressed his warm lips to his, moving them softly against the others. Lukas could do nothing but sob softly, moving his lips along with the one who gave him warmth.

Matthias smiled sadly. He knew what this was going to do... He could already feel the coldness deep into his veins, and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Lukas, sadly smiling with tears caressing his face.

 _What a beautiful thing to see as your eyes fade._

Lukas choked on a sob as Matthias fell limp, the warmth gone from his face, cheeks cold and lifeless. He cradled the boy, nuzzling his mass of gravity-defying locks until the moon rose.

Standing up, Lukas' eyes were clouded, and he touched his lost lovers' cheek once more before smiling sadly.

 _Even love can be taken by death. But what if death is your lover?_

 _"I love you, Matthias. We will meet again, in another life."_

 _ **Wow ok... I really have NO idea why I did this. I wanted to do Angst, and I think I did a really good job on this... I think.**_

 _ **My first short-story on DenNor Angst too... *sigh***_

 _ **Hope you liked it ,3**_


End file.
